pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Marking pages for deletion Rather than using the talk page for to mark what needs to be deleted, use Template:Delete. That way I don't have to delete the talk page as well. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :BTW: May I please ask why you want those two images deleted? Was it because there is already another version on the site? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :That would most likely be the reason. Crimsonnavy. 18:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) umm here it is.pachipichin on DA http://pachipichin.deviantart.com/ Sorry I just think munna is a girl. :That is called speculation and what you did to the Angie Page is considered Vandalism. Crimsonnavy. 14:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry. i just i'll just edit my own page.cuz refuse to get blocked Thanks.. ..for all your good edits. Keep it up :) --Jargon ~ 17:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Evanf I don't think it is right to edit other people's user pages, so I can't spellcheck yours. but you can. ^_^ Evanf Your welcome. ^_^ Evanf I need HELP with Lawrence lll The Character Box did not go as I hoped. And The Picture is the best one we have in our gallery. And its huge, And I was thinking about croping it........ Just... You are good with fixing pages. Thanks! ^_^ Evanf Re:Pages It is recommended for pages about individual pokemon to have at least one Next/Prev bar. However, I don't think Generation V Pokemon should have it, since we don't know their order. (With the exception of a few) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Again Excellent edits, very helpful. Thanks again! Cheers --Jargon ~ 10:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey man what's up with trying to deleate my page Ruby and Sapphire Remake please answear this Well just because you didn;t hear anything about it dosen't mean put it up for deleation Npt really because everyone agrees that it going to be made so it just plane stupid to want to deletae my pade Okay 1 qustion did you read it i even said it was my opinion so really you can't delete it just cause it's an opinion Okay dude this is WIki Page which the last time i checked none of them are alway 100% true you just need to wait till the games come out Okay well you were the one who put it up for deletion Re: Thanks No problem! If you need assistance in something just let me know. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pryncice I don't know anything about this Pokemon, But you can create the page. It is the last evolution of smoochun and jinx. ^_^ Evanf The blocked unregistered Wait how can he/she be editing if we blocked him/her did he/she really get blocked.Sgt Sprinkles 14:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute your an admin I just noticed you can block people are you an admin.Sgt Sprinkles 01:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you become an admin I know i have low edit counts and i know im sorta new but how do you become an admin.Sgt Sprinkles 00:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you think im worthy of being an admin I just want to stop this vandalism its pretty big on this wiki and plus im really active.Sgt Sprinkles 00:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks time to fix up some stubs.Sgt Sprinkles 01:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How did I do.Sgt Sprinkles 01:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Officer I found these images on a Pocket Monsters Site and since you are higher than me now... and you know more about Isshu and these are the new Officers. ^_^ Evanf Thanks I created pages for all of the remaining Isshu Gym Leaders and I notice you have been editing them with a proper layout. ^-^ Just the help I was looking for, Thank You!~ CelestiaStar 22:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! For helping add the Gym Leader Box's and links on the Gym leader pages I created. Things look way more organized and proper. Thank You. CelestiaStar 23:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) can you ban this user This unregistered has recently vandalised gardenia and swore on the talk page can you black him.Sgt Sprinkles 20:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Numerous unregistered users have been vandalising multiple pages. I have fixed these pages. BlueX 20:40, September 27, 2010 (Eastern Time Zone) Alittle Help Please! ^^;; The sprites I have added have a message that they are not licensed and will be deleted September 28! How do I fix this problem? CelestiaStar 01:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool I appreciate you fixing the image's I uploaded. You seem to help alot around here, you should be one of the main Admin's on this site! ^-^ CelestiaStar 04:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, from how good you are this site you should be the Main Admin or the owner. I learned a lot from you, Well Take Care =D CelestiaStar 17:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I found these pictures and these are the new nurses in Isshu. You probally can use the more then I can since I'm not editing Isshu until it comes out. I'm leaving all that to someone who knows something about Isshu. I don't want to mess anything up. And the only thing I'll edit is the Team Rocket in Isshu. I hear Madame Boss is going to be in it. ^_^ Evanf New Nurse Hey, I found these pictures and these are the new nurses in Isshu. You probally can use the more then I can since I'm not editing Isshu until it comes out. I'm leaving all that to someone who knows something about Isshu. I don't want to mess anything up. And the only thing I'll edit is the Team Rocket in Isshu. I hear Madame Boss is going to be in it. ^_^ Evanf Why on Earth did you remove all of my edits? Yes, they were not formatted 100% properly and taken from Bulbapedia and some other sites -- but, they were all true info of the characters. To take them off leaves the wiki pages smaller and with less info than they should properly contain. As well as some, like Red, Yellow, Green and Blue, reducing their pages back to normal makes it seem like they only appeared in two arcs or Special/Adventures only had two arcs, when it had a LOT more. (in fact, the Diamond/Pearl arc, Platinum arc, and HeartGold/SoulSilver arc are all going on in Japan right now as we speak) So I would like them to be re-updated with the nessacary info. But, to prevent me from doing more work to have it removed, is there any special way you'd like me to do them differently? 02:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Mix up excuse me,pokemon's genders are not unconfrimed.please change it Mix up excuse me,pokemon's genders are not unconfrimed.please change it Hey... =_= ;; Why do you keep editing the Trivia on Iris page? She is "considered" to be the second Black Gym Leader in Pokemon with Aloe being the first. Also when I put she's Black you remove it! So what's up with that? CelestiaStar 20:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey... Well, I think they must remove that because they hate that Iris could be Black. But oh well, I can understand with keeping that out, but the Trivia should be allowed to stay don't you think? If someone removes that then put it back in! I did put "CONSIDERED" so it's not like I was saying it was a fact, but the majority of Fan's do believe Iris is Black, Aloe has a similar Trivia, So can you please put that back into Iris's page? I'd really appreciate it. CelestiaStar 20:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey... Okay, Thank You for letting that stay in Iris' Trivia. Although I don't see how listing Iris as "a Black girl" is racist in any way,shape, or form. I don't know who whould think that, but you know I just think it's important to put those things down. Pokemon showing diversity is not a bad thing, and you should know I'm serious about helping and not just some stranger that comes and edit a few sentences on character pages to my liking. I've created many of the Isshu Gym Leader pages, and all of the Isshu Elite Four pages and you've helped me a lot. Nonetheless, I appreciate you letting that stay in Iris' Trivia, and if someone removes it just put it back, like you would if someone removed any valuble information on this site. CelestiaStar 20:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ??????? how do you make a box like the one you made under agirudaa? ??????? how do you make a box like the one you made under agirudaa? sorry i did not mean to post twice. Pokemon black info help I just got a rom for pokemon black so i will try to help add information to the wiki about info that we wont know until we play black.Sgt Sprinkles 04:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Photo Deletion Why do you delete my photos? I was just trying to add some photos to my page to brighten the atmosphere up. So you want my page being dull and boring?! Huh? This is my own page. You don't need to mind other people business (well except for vandalism)...Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 09:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Delete Can you delete the page Erufuun? ^_^ Evanf (Talk) Delete Can you delete the page Erufuun? ^_^ Evanf (Talk) Delete Can you delete the page Erufuun? ^_^ Evanf (Talk) Can you block this user Franky bob vandalised charmander saying it gets high and stuff about dicks and then edited charmanders sprites so we cannot undo can you block him this has happened before too.Sgt Sprinkles 01:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This is what he wrote All Charmander have the ability Blaze, which allows them to get really fucking high. As a natural ability, Charmander can produce cum inside of itself and project them from its dick, which in short means it can breathe fire. The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its dick. Oh he wrote more but i couldnt find it.Sgt Sprinkles 01:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC)